Kitty Wants To Play, Do You?
by Akie-chan
Summary: Naru/Sasu. Kitty Sasuke is needy of some attention! Contains, yaoi, lemon, light bondage, food, jizz facial and a neko uke Sasuke. Rated M.


**Rated M**

**Anime: Naruto Shippuden**

**Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto/Uchiha Sasuke**

**Contains: Yaoi/ Bad Language/Light Bondage/Sex**

**Romance**

**A/N: Uke Sasuke! I spend a whole day writing this fic for you guys, enjoy. **

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

**Kitty Wants To Play, Do You?  
**

I walked through the door of our small apartment. Today was a hard day and I couldn't wait to get home and see Sasuke. Throwing my bag on to the floor as soon as I closed the door behind me, then walking up to kitchen. I passed the door less frame of mine and Sasuke's bedroom. I stopped. Wait... Did I just see what I think I saw?

I stepped back slowly, then turning my head to look into our room.

"Sasuke?" I gasped as I slowly walked into the room, jaw dropped!

Sasuke lay at the top of the bed. He was in nothing but his tight, black boxers that fitted just perfectly around his manhood. He had a thick black collar around his neck, and a long chain that trailed from it along to the bottom of the bed. His jet black hair swept across his eyes, those penetrating dark eyes so full of lust as he watched me with them, I could feel him undressing me slowly with his eyes.

He smirked at me mischievously as he played with the elastic on his boxers... "Wanna play Master?"

I winced at the uncomfortable hardness that had suddenly formed beneath my dark jeans as I watched Sasuke at the top of the bed, still playing with the elastic on his boxers and licking his lips.

I bit on my lower lip, god he looked so friggin' hot!

I walked over to the side of the bed, sitting down on it. Sasuke slowly turned to me crawling up to me like a predator to its prey. The chain from his collar jingled as he moved over to me, his tail was slowly swaying side to side as he smirked up at me.

"So," he purred, rubbing his head against my shoulder "Wanna play?" he smirked as he bit into my shoulder.

"Naughty kitty..." I hissed as I felt his sharp fangs on my shirt.

He pushed his hips back so that his butt rose in the air, wiggling it slowly still watching me with devious eyes.

I grabbed for the chain, wrapping it around my fingers then clenching it in a fist as I pulled Sasuke closer to me. His nose pressed up to mine fast as I pulled him in, I roughly nudged his nose with my own. I watched him carefully, letting my eyes wonder down to his lips, then his body and then to the erect bulge in his boxers.

I felt myself get wet as I looked at his hardened member, I licked my lips lusciously before crashing our lips against each other. I felt Sasuke parting his lips against mine, I ran my tongue slowly against his lips as I slid it into his mouth. He playfully licked my tongue the bitterly sweet taste of his saliva on my own tongue. He tasted like peaches.

I savoured the warm taste of his tongue slowly licking his tongue as he played back with his.  
I could feel the warmth of our saliva run down our chins as we continued to play with one another's tongues.

Sasuke whimpered as I pulled my tongue out his mouth, pulling my face away from his. I stroked his soft black ears, caressed them with my thumbs as I rubbed them softly. Sasuke purred as I did.

I placed Sasuke's chain in a bundle onto the bed as I curled my fingers at the hem of my shirt, pulling it over my stomach and my head. Gasping in relief as I threw it onto the floor.

Sasuke's face grew excited as he ran his fingers down my chest, digging his nails into my stomach occasionally to scratch my skin, leaving faint red marks on my body.

I moaned, grapping Sasuke's arms pulling him into my chest. I bit on his lower lip, pulling it with my teeth to punish him for his roughness. He whimpered, sinking his nails into my chest again.

I pulled away from Sasuke, standing up at the side of the bed as I unbuttoned my jeans then pulled them down my legs and stepping out of them as I walked out the room. Going into the kitchen, I opened the fridge door looking around in it carefully for what I was going to use next.

I finally spotted the desired object, wrapping my fingers around it as I took it out the fridge.  
I walked back to Sasuke in my underwear as he lay on the bed fidgeting awaiting my return.

A cheeky smile formed on his face as he saw what I held in my hands, I threw the can of whipped cream onto the bed next to him.

I sat back down on the bed: I lowered my body down, feeling Sasuke as he quickly moved his legs to the side so that he lay sideways on the bed with my chest on top of his. I crawled onto the bed as I neared Sasuke; I looked over at his clothed errection.

I hummed unhappily as I placed a finger at the elastic of his boxers, slowly pulling my finger down as the fabric followed. Sliding down his smooth pale skin.  
I stopped until it was up to his hips; I jumped closer to him, finding my way in between his legs. I knelt on the bed, in between Sasuke's legs, I hovered over his crotch placing my teeth down hard at the side of his boxers: pulling it off him with my teeth.

Sasuke moaned and giggled in pleasurable release as the fabric of his boxers reached his knees. I bit licked my upper lip hungrily as I examined the large, wet member that was hard. Hard for me.

I crawled up to Sasuke, my right knee pressed against Sasuke's pink, puckered hole and balls. I leaned down to his chest, running my tongue against his right nipple and the fingers on my left hand playing with the other nipple. As I caressed it with my fingertips, squeezing it between my fingers and rubbing it.

I loved the moans that escaped Sasuke's soft lips as he moaned for more.

I licked his right nipple, sucking it hard into my mouth caressing the nub with my tongue and sometimes pinching my teeth together on it causing Sasuke to groan as he bucked his hips upwards.

I relished in the moans he gave me as I pleasured his sensitive pink nipples.

"N-Naruto... oh it feels so g-gooood!" he moaned as he ran his fingers through my messy blonde hair.

I just moaned in response, I knew Sasuke loved to hear me moan. He gripped onto my hair tight, pulling my hair as he moaned my name, "Narutoo!"

I started to slowly rub my right knee against his hole as I sucked hard on his nipple and pinched the other hard.

Sasuke grunted and yanked onto my hair hard.

I lifted my head up to Sasuke whose face was now flushed bright pink and his eyes were glazed over and lusty...  
I reached over to the can of whipped cream, shaking it harshly in my hand as I watched Sasuke, who watched my hand shaking the can. I pulled the top of and looked at Sasuke.

"Is kitty needy of, more attention?" I asked as I sprayed the whipped cream down his stomach and into his belly button.

"Mmmn, yes." Sasuke shuddered at the coldness of the whipped cream on his skin.

I threw the can back on to the bed, placing my hands at Sasuke's hips as I trailed my tongue down his stomach. Licking the whipped cream off him slowly as I made my way down his stomach and to his belly button.

I kept my eyes glued to Sasuke who smirked mischievously, licking his lips as he watched me lick every bit of whipped cream on him.

I reached his belly button, dipping my tongue into the whipped cream. I placed my lips around his belly button, sucking all the whipped cream into my mouth until reaching his belly button. Slowly licking any excess cream from his belly button as my tongue explored it. Scooping every sweet drop of it left, into my mouth.

I reached for the can again, shaking it once more before spraying it onto his cock. Sasuke head lifted up as he watched me coat his erect member in sweet whipped cream. He laughed at me as my eyes flicked up to him, licking my lips.

I stopped spraying cream on Sasuke's length until I was content with the amount of white cream he was covered in. Started at the tip, sucking it into my mouth. Along with the whipped cream.

I licked playfully at him, taking my time. There was no need to rush.

Sasuke purred as my tongue reached the slit, as I caressed it with my wet, moist tongue. I took more of him in my mouth, pushing my mouth down on his length then scraping my teeth up his shaft as I sucked it. Then letting it go, it made a 'pop' noise as it left my mouth.

"Mmmmn" I moaned loudly as I lifted my head up to Sasuke, "You taste so fucking good"

Sasuke giggled, "Jerk me off Naruto, oh pleaseeee!" he begged.

I wrapped my fingers around his cream covered length, sliding my hands down it slowly as I licked the tip of his arousal. I picked up the pace of my slow pumps, quickening them fast as I would lick the slit of his cock swiftly with my tongue.

Sasuke's eyes screwed shut, moaning loudly.

"Ohhh, Naru-! Ahhh Naru...too!" He wailed, "I-I'm gonna c-c-cummm!"

"Go on, cum Sasuke. Let me taste your dirty cum in my mouth" I demanded Sasuke as his body shuddered while I jerked him off hard.

"Ugh, Naruto!"

"Sasuke..." I moaned as my hand continued to slide up and down his pumping hard cock, I saw Sasuke's lips quiver as I moaned. I threw my lips around his member, bobbing my head on his member as I sucked hard on him.

I closed my eyes shut waiting for him to unload. I heard the low grunts he made; he wasn't far from climaxing now.

Suddenly I felt it, the hard gush of cum as he exploded in my mouth. I continued to suck, sucking the bitter liquid into my mouth until he was sucked dry. I sucked the tip of him, as I slowly pulled my lips off him. I swallowed down the dry liquid, feeling it burn down my throat.

I took my hands covered in whipped cream and Sasuke's cum, running it against Sasuke's mouth. Running my messy hands down his chest .

I lifted my head, wiping the cum and saliva that ran down my chin and around my lips. Sasuke looked at me, panting. A sweaty hot mess beneath me.

"Naruto...?" He asked.

"Yes, my pet?" I replied, straightening my back as I sat between his legs: his knees on either side of me.

"What does master want to do with me next?" he asked softly as he bit down on his finger.

I shuffled off the bed, going to the bed side drawer. I pulled it open, taking out the thick black blind fold out of it and a long ribbon.

I took it over to Sasuke, lifted his head as I placed it firmly over his eyes. I also took his wrists, wrapping the ribbon around them tightly them pulling them apart to make sure they secured tightly.

"Now don't take that off unless I tell you, okay?" I said sternly as I made my way back in between Sasuke's legs.

"Yes master." Sasuke moaned as he licked his lips. He started to hum as he placed both of his hands in between his legs as he rubbed at his member.

I smirked as I placing my two fingers upon his lips, parting them more to slip my finger in his mouth. I licked my lips, his eyes blinded, watching him rubbing himself, wrists bound together by the ribbon I tied around them, while he sucked my two fingers into his mouth.

I pulled my fingers away from Sasuke's mouth with effort. I held my fingers up to my lip, poking my tongue out to taste Sasuke's saliva on my fingers.

_Mmmn!_

I then placed my fingers against Sasuke's puckered hold, slowly pushing them in. I felt him tighten around my fingers as soon as they entered him. Sasuke was wet and warm as I slowly turned my fingers inside him.

Sasuke shivered at the movement within him.

I stopped.

"Master, don't stop." He whispered seductively.

I thrust my fingers hard into him.

"Ahh!" Sasuke moaned as he jerked his hips up at my harsh thrust.

I hated being so gentle with Sasuke, I preferred to hurt him. In a way it pleasured and pained him as well.

I thrust my fingers in and out, hard. Sasuke started to breath ragged as my fingers fucked his tight entrance.

"How does it feel having my fingers fucking you in the ass while I stretch you out?" I panted.

"Ahhh, Master, it feels so tight in me and _so_ hot!" Sasuke moaned, his chest heaving unable to control his erratic breathing.

His rubbing on his member getting harder and fast as he sank into orgasmic pleasure, I couldn't let Sasuke have all the fun, I needed to get my hard dick in him.

I hurriedly took my boxers off that were still on; I pulled them off and threw them to the floor. I held my member in my hands I pumped it a few times gasping in relieve.

I positioned the tip at his wet and more stretched hole, I moaned as I felt myself slide into him so smoothly. Sasuke moaned too, whimpered softly as I pushed my hips into him as he swallowed me whole.

"Oh fuck Sasuke; your little hole is so greedy..." I hummed as I pulled my hips back, then swiftly slamming them into his ass again so that you could hear the sound of his balls slapping against Sasuke's sweaty skin.

"It's so... so hard..." Sasuke panted as he licked his lips "Fuck me hard master, p-please..." he pleaded me as he rubbed at himself.

"Who said," I pulled my hips out "I wasn't?" slapping back into him hard.

"Urghh! Master!" Oh Naru-Naruto!" He moaned pressing down on his erect member.

I smirked, he felt so good. His muscles clenching down on my thick member throbbing inside him... I placed my hands under his knees holding them back so It was easier for me to thrust myself into him.

I held them back, keeping him in place with my hands as I pulled my hips back and slamming them hard against his ass. He yelped and screamed, "H-harder! More..."

"You want me driving into you harder?" I asked, chuckling, low on breath. I swung my hips back and forth.

"Oh, y-yes..." he had his hands wrapped around his member sliding them up and down them his body jerking up and down.

I watched as my member slid in and out his greedy hole, swallowing me up each time I pushed forward causing me to pull my hips back with a little effort.

He was wet, the cum dribbling out his tip as sweet, throaty moans escaped his mouth. He was a beautiful, sweaty and dirty mess beneath me, he looked so erotic.

I clenched my eyes shut, driving my cock in an out, thrusting hard and harder. Using my strength with each thrust.

"Who's your daddy...?" I asked, huskily and panting.

"Ohh... you, you're my da-daddy Naruto!" Sasuke wailed. "Tell me how tight I feel Naruto..."

"Mmmnn... Sasuke, you feel _soo_ tight, you're swallowing me in you with each thrust!" I exclaimed as I continued pounding into Sasuke's firm ass.

I could see the cum begin to ejaculate out of the pink tip of Sasuke's member.

"Are you gonna cum Sasuke?"

"Y-yes master..." He moaned stilling pumping himself.

I watched him, my hips slamming into him, feeling my balls hit his skin with each pounding I gave him.

"Ahhhh!" Sasuke wailed as spurts of white lace flew out of him, falling down onto his sweaty chest. "Ohh master, cum on me...!"

I pulled out of Sasuke, Sasuke sat up instantly as I held my member in my hands pumping it.

"Open your mouth Sasuke," I told him in a hurry.

He opened his mouth wide, his head cocked up wards.

I aimed my member into his mouth as I stood up on the bed, I pumped even harder!

Faster and harder until my orgasm finally reached a peek. My seed blew out of my throbbing hard member, spurting all over Sasuke's flushed face.

"Mmmmnnn..." Sasuke moaned as the cold liquid spurted onto his lips and chin, feeling it on his face. He began to lick his lips, licking the sticky substance off his plump lips.

I pressed my face against his, plunging into a deep, passionate sloppy kiss...

**Well I hope you enjoyed the story!**

If I have written Naruto's name instead of Sasuke's I am sorry! I kept writing, _**Naruto sucked Naruto hard **_**which I didn't mean to, but it happened.  
So if I wrote that: I'm sorry! I'm constantly reading through this story and edited all the ones I spotted. But I don't always see my errors so easily...**

**I think Sasuke would taste like peaches, I like peaches. I was eating some today, while I wrote this, haha hooray for peaches and not tomatoes... **_***bleurgh***_

**Please do leave reviews on what you thought. I don't really like the story so much, so I would appreciate your views thanks! **


End file.
